


Gone Swimming

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, Post Game, Welp I guess we're back at The Tops now, defected!Vulpes, this time we're going swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: The courier decides to take her son out to go swimming.





	Gone Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes imaginary sweat off brow* 3 days down, 28 more to go (YAY! As if I'm not really exhausted)!
> 
> Anywho, today's challenge is to write about family, and so I decided to write about Nina's family because her son is adorable (or so I like to think).
> 
> Quick trigger warning- Nina and Vulpes' relationship is not a happy one. If that is something that causes problems for you, or is just not your cup of tea, then feel free to look on.
> 
> As always, constructional criticism is very much appreciated!

When Lobo was around two or three weeks old, Nina went back to her rounds of New Vegas. She would tuck her son into the makeshift sling and carry him with her as she checked up on each casino. She'd be damned if she were to keep him cooped up in the Lucky 38.

One hot day, Nina decided to take Lobo out for a swim. She'd packed up some towels and scribbled a note before heading over to The Tops with the baby in tow.

She spent her first few minutes there chatting up Swank and making sure everything was in order. Once she was sure everything was okay, she bid Swank a good afternoon and made her way back to the courtyard.

After she'd claimed a spot and stripped down to a striped swimsuit, Nina made her way to the pool with Lobo in her arms. She slowly stepped into the water, taking extra care not to drop her son.

Once she was seated in the water, she simply sat there for a moment, cradling her baby. Then she ever-so-slowly started to introduce him to the water.

Little Lobo had been intrigued by the pool, and once he was in it, he kicked his feet experimentally. His mother was holding him, and it was fun for a good few minutes, but then he began to grow tired.

Nina took the boy back into her embrace, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She hummed as she stroked his back, effectively soothing him.

She had been rocking her sleeping son for a few minutes when she heard footsteps fall behind her.

"Ave."

"Vulpes. I assume you read the note and tracked us down?"

"That I did."

Nina 'hmm'ed noncommittally, looking back down at her son. 

"He seemed to enjoy himself, and now he's all tuckered out." She continued after a beat. "My fingers are going to start pruning up before long."

She started to get out, waking Lobo in the process. Sensing that he wasn't happy about his nap getting cut short, Nina made a beeline for the towels. Lobo would feel better once he's swaddled up. Luckily, Vulpes has been around the boy long enough to know this, and so he had a towel ready once Nina got to him.

"Thanks." She rasped as she accepted it. She wasted not a moment getting her son wrapped up, and sure enough, he fell back asleep once he was cocooned in the towel.

"Let me have him." Vulpes said after a moment.

Nina shot him a glare. Even after the Legion's dissipation, and even though he had taken up the mantle of being Lobo's father, Nina was still reluctant to trust him.

Vulpes knew this, and so he tried to persuade her.

"I'm the boy's father. He's going to have me in his life somehow. Just let me take him off your hands for a few minutes. And no, it's not long enough to 'corrupt' him."

Nina looked back to her son, before finally holding out him out for Vulpes to take. The boy stirred a little before settling in his father's arms.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Vulpes, do me a favor and shut up." Nina said as she dried herself off with the other towel that she'd brought from the Lucky 38.

Vulpes had long grown accustomed to Nina's constant insubordination, having lived with her for the past several months. He was well past caring at this point. Besides, he was holding his son, something he'd hardly had a chance to do.

They'd beat feet out of The Tops once Nina was dressed again. She'd let Vulpes have her son for a few more minutes, and by the time they reached the Lucky 38, those few minutes were well past up.

Vulpes wordlessly transferred Lobo back to his mother without a fuss. Nina nodded her approval before stepping into the hotel. And after a glance behind him, Vulpes followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
